


Peters harem

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: Peter parker was  a loner. He had a shity job. A shitty apartment, his life was truly terrible, until a very powerful being came to him, offering him absolute power.





	Peters harem

Hey, this will be a massive peter x harem rp. I'll be taking some themes from a fic i ready, if I can find it, I will link it. To give credit. But i'm sorry i saw it years ago. Some differences. Spidey will have different powers and be down right broken to shit. No spiderman or anything dead aunt may too. 

Harem:mary jane, black cat, gwen stacy, black widow, gamora, nebula, mantis, wanda, fem Thor, fem iron man, pepper, carol, susan storm, storm, kitty pryde, fem wolverine, jean, domino, x23, fem thanos, fem loki, she hulk instead of hulk, emma frost, rogue, mystique, enchantress, hela. Fem carnage, and fem venom. Fem hawkeye and if you guys have more idea's lemme know. 

Yea basically all female avengers. 

Sorta angysty at first. Shown suicide...so. were warned. 

Peter sighed as he walked down. The street. And into his house.his life sucked, no friends. No family. No one who cared about him or that he could care for either. He opened the door to his room and dropped to his bed, looking up. Rubbing a hand through his head. He got up and took his shirt off. He opened his drawer and there was a loaded pistol...with one bullet. He grabbed the gun and cocked it back.

"Are you sure you wish to do that?"

Peter blinked slightly and turned around aiming the gun in the direction of the voice. It was an old man seemingly physically challenged with a cane. 

"Good reflexes."the old man said sitting down.

"Who are you?"peter said lowering his gun"

"Im… complicated."the old man said simply, leaning on his cane. 

"Who are you? I don't care how old you are...you broke into my home, how do I know your not here to kill me or something?"

The old man scoffed a bit"mr.parker, even if i was...would you truly cared to fight back?"

Peter flinched a bit at this statement, how'd this guy know about him?

"I am te one above all, the pinnacle of all beings in reality. Essentially, im god."the old man stated.

Peter just scoffed a bit"your outta your mind, and i'm calling the cops.

"How? There's no phone reception in the depths of space."

"But were not in-"the old man just gestured to the window, and sure enough. They were in the middle of space…. Stars filled the area.

"What the fuck?!"peter said in shock.

"Don't worry, im giving you the ability to breathe without oxygen."

"Ok...so your god ...your not an old man..  
Why are you looking like one?"Peter said still very cautious and confused. If this was god...why would he see someone worthless like him?

"Well, if I show you my true form. You. Desperately claw your eyes out unable to handle or comprehend it, you go insane and commit suicide anyway, but your soul will still be totally tramatized for all of eternity. And as someone who cares about you, I gotta say I wouldn't recommend it. 

"Why would you care about me? I'm not worth the time."

"Well I disagree, I'm here in fact, to apologize."he replied.

"Apologize? For what?"

"This was not to be your life, your aunt was not supposed to die, i messed up, you were meant to be a great hero...one of the best, and now im here to make up for my mistake"

Peter flinched slightly in confusion"so because you were toying with my life I had a shitty life i wasnt suppose to have?"

"To be fair, I am god. Your life is technically mine."he replied staring up at the increasingly angered peter."Oh come now take a joke, truthfully, I wished to see the outcome. Of how you would develop if you had even less than you did before. I did not count on you deciding not to go to the insect museum. It was a possibility, of over a trillion different outcomes. 

"Great so my luck is so bad that out of a trillion outcomes i get the shittiest one...of course"

"Well, the "shittiest" one is one were you pull that trigger. Become a demon, a very powerful one, and wipe enslave the world."the one stated.

"What's the best one?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Us, having this conversation right now. Because I have a proposal for you."

"What proposal?"

"You will become my wrath my...champion in a way, i will give you immense power. And none will stand to it, do with it as you will, but if I directly order something of you, i expect it to be done."

Peter pondered this...taking all his words in at once "Immense power? How immense we talking?"Peter asked, he did say he would be unmatched, but he wanted details 

"Well, in a few years time, you will face a woman who possesses the power of the very fundamentals of the universe, space, time, power, soul, reality, and mind, she will be able to bend the universe to her will, and yet...that power won't even be a percentage of what you wield. In another… 10 years you will face a world eater. Who has immense power. More so than the previous enemy. And yet again, he will be no match for you, I do not exaggerate when I say you will be the ultimate force in the multiverse. Mr.parker.

"Why Are you doing this for me? You could just apologize and leave…" 

"Of course I could, tell me something. Mr parker. If you do accept this power, will you use it to bring your family back?"the one asked staring at him. 

Peter thought about this hard, he looked up at the one and replied."I don't know...i belive they are happy...and in peace, wherever they are. And they earned that...i don't want to squander there that for selfish reasons."

The one just smiled at that answer"that's why im choosing you, because I know that you will use the power properly. So how about it mr.parker?"

"Let's do it."

The one smirked and suddenly peter woke up back in his room. Blinking slightly"of course that was just a dream…"he said with a sigh before standing up, looking into his mirror, his eyes glowing white. It seemed like galaxies were swirling through his eyes.

"Or...not?"he said in shock. Before walking away, rubbing his neck, he looked up to the sky. A portal seemingly opening up. And weird objects came flying out. What the hell??"

Meanwhile, in the middle of new york, the avengers were getting pushed back, the army loki sent being too much for them to handle by themselves. Natashe tried to handle as many as possible, she managed to take out about a dozen. By herself. She saw a little girl about to be vaporized by one of the ships.

"Shit."she rushed towards her and covered her with her body, clenching her eyes knowing this was it. 

Suddenly, a purple light appeared and a cape blew in the wind. It was covered in stars. And looked like the whole universe was in it. Peter had made this costume on the fly. He had also made a mask for himself that had the same design. With stars and galaxies seemingly moving inside it. He stopped the blast easily, with his cape. Before squeezing his hand. Crushing the ship into a pebble. 

Natasha gasped in utter shock. She was completely confused. Who was this guy?"who are you?"

"Do not worry, i am on your side."Peter said taking off his mask, causing natasha to actually blush, holy shit he was hot, what peter didnt know, is that the one decided to have some fun. Making it to were women were naturally attracted to him."my name is ..."cmon pete think of a superhero name."infinity."he replied reaching his hand out. Natasha took his hand and let him help her up, peter smiled and wiped a cut on her face, healing it completely

"Can you help us please?"natasha asked him slowly.

"Of course. There will not be any more death. You have my word."Peter replied before walking past her, his cape still flowing. 

"Fuck...am. I...wet?"natasha said to herself checking her pussy when the child turned away, sure enough she was fucking sopping wet. Not only that...but her heart was pounding. This guy definitely swept her off her feet. 

Peter put his mask back on. Appearing in the heart of the battlefield. Deciding to teleport natasha too.

"Hey who the hells that guy?"toni asked landing slowly.

"Long as he's on our side man, i could care less."hawkey said as well. 

"That's infinity. He saved me. I think these wars as good as are's now"natasha said confidently. Sucking her fingers slightly.

"You ok tash…?"Clint asked raising an eye hrown.

Natasha blunked slightly clearing her throat"yea yea totally."

"You know this guy? Why are you so confident in him?"stephinie asked staring at him. 

"No idea… I just trust him, he said there will be no more death...i believe him"

Peter stilled himself and took a small breath, creating a small orb in his hands."this war is over."he said before dispersing the orb, and just like that. He vaportized every single ship. And alien, like nothing. Causing the girls to gasp in shock. 

"Holy shit…"they all said in utter shock.

"Now for loki."

Loki was completely terrified, she had NO idea what just happened, her entire army was wiped out, why? How?! By who?! She was so scared right now that she decided to run away, but peter was right there, in front of him. He took his mask off, his eyes glowing menacingly.

"What are you?"she said with a shaky.voice backing up slowly. Peter just walked towards her till loki stumbled into the counter."you may refer to me as infinity. I am your god."he said simply, grabbing her by the chin"but in death. This information is useless to you."he said lifting his fingers up, which glowed black.

Loki was completely terrified. She had never been so submissive in front of a man before. Never been so terrified or seen a man with such authority in his voice. He stared at her l, his eyes swirling with dark energy. He flooded her entire soul with all the pain and anguish she had ever caused in an instant. Causing loki to scream out in pain. She felt everything, every tear, every ounce of physical and emotional pain shebwver caused. 

"Wait wait please! Please i don't want to die!."Loki said with tears in her eyes. Pressing her hands together basically praying to him.

"I believe that's what the millions you killed said as well, no. I do not believe you are allowed to live anymore."Loki at this point had tears streaming down her eyes. 

"Please please im sorry! I'm sorry i'll never take another innocent life again please!"Loki. begged over and over terrified by the man. Peter thought for a moment. And locked every doorbin stark tower creating a barrier preventing anyone from getting in 

The barrier had the same look as his cape and mask, it was as if peter created another universe.

"What's he doing…?"Thor asked in confusion. 

"Hopefully, making that bitch cry…"she hulk said crossing her arms.

Back to the building. 

"You see Loki, this is another universe I control everything that happens here, i'm gonna break you, and train you well. Time is much slower now...so i have eons"Loki gulped slightly but just nodded.

"I...ill he a good girl...i promise. Please don't hurt me anymore…"

Peter just smirked slightly, rubbing her face"don't give me a reason to."Peter replied and sat down, unzipping his pants showing a truly giant cock. A 15inch throbbing hard veiny angry looking cock popped up. Loki gasped cupping her mouth with her hands.

"By the gods…"she said with a bright blush on her face"y...your going to train me with this weapon of yours….?"loki said licking her lips slowly. 

"Indeed, come, service your new master."Peter noted that his personality had changed a lot, his voice was more bold. And he spoke with much more authority. 

Loki bit her lip slightly."yes master…"she said dropping her staff and removing her top, then her bra, she gave Peter a strip dance, as she removed her pants and panties. Peter grinned slightly. 

"Get on your knees and crawl to me bitch"he ordered sharply. Loki was all too happy to comply, as she got on her knees, her cunt was dripping wet, creating puddles as she slowly crawled. She licked from his balls and up his huge dick, causing Peter to groan in pleasure, she pressed her lips against the tip of his cock looking up at him cutely. 

Peter gripped her head and slid her cock down her throat, forcing it down deep, loki wretched a few times as he slid his cock down her throat, it bulged put in the shape of his giant meaty cock. Peter growled in pleasure forcing his cock in and out of his throat ruthlessly, growling in pleasure he loved the loud wreching noises she was making, he pinched her nose tightly preventing her from breathing.

Peter's cock tasted amazing down her throat, it was so good and juicy. She teared up, her make up running as he fucked her throat viciously, peter loved how she looked with her make up all fucked up.

"Mmmmm, shit take it bitch, take your masters fucking cock!"Peter growled fucking her harder and harder, loki's throat was hurting quite a bit more and more with each thrust, he growled grabbing her head with both hands forcing her balls deep, to the point were her nose was burried in his pubic hair. She wretched louder and more violently, to the point where she was unable to hold back, she suddenly vomited all over his huge cock, flooding his cock thighs and balls with thick puke.

"Ahhhh yessss!"he growled removing his hands letting her breath, to which she gratefully did taking in huge breaths, peter's cock dripped puke he grabbed her chin and lifted her head up"open." He ordered simply. 

She complied with his order opening her mouth some of his pubic hair was on her tongue and on her lips, peter grinned and forced his cock right back down her throat balls deep as before, he growled fucking up into her throat withoit mercy just as before, her gagging was immensly loud. Her throat was primed now… so she kept puking every few thrusts, her throat burned immensly, peter loved it. It felt so good.

"Shit shit, im gonna cum bitch!"he growled holding her head down pouring his jizz down her throat his eyes rolling in pleasure, his legs began shaking as he came, she moaned loudly as he came so much down her throat, he was so deep down her esophagus that for the first few strands she didn't taste anything, it was just forced down her throat. He quickly overflooded her mouth however. Her cheeks puffed out and she quickly tasted his cum, it was amazing, so strong. So thick and creamy. She actually began squirting cum just from the taste, she moaned out around his cock as loud as she could. 

"Ahhh shit...cumming just from gulping my jizz down? What a whore."Peter said with a grin, before pulling out beginning to jack his cock off cumming all over her face with a few grunts. She flinched as he came on her face but didn't move. 

"My cute little princess whore."Loki actually smiled as if he complimented her. Peter snapped creating an. Entire home for them. Before tossing her on the huge queen sized master bed.

"Master… please…"loxi begged rubbing her clit and her tits. 

Peter grinned almost evily, and took his cape off, as well as his shirt. Showing his perfectly toned abs and muscles. Which he certainly didn't have before this power up. Loki didn't think he could look more perfect than he already did...but she was dead wrong. 

Peter climbed on the bed and leaned down, smelling her snatch, before gripped her slim curvy hips.

"Master. That's embarrassing."Loki said blushing peter licked his lips and licked from her thigh. Upwards. Licking up the previous juices as well. Causing her to moan out cutely. He began lapping at her pussy as well as rubbing her clit im fast short circles, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"AHHHH MASTER MORE PLEASE YOUR TONGUE IS SO GOOD!"Loki screamed out in pleasure gripping his hair tightly desperately grinding her hips against his mouth as he ate her out.

"MMMMMM YESSS YES YES YES IM GOING TO CUM!!"she cried out tears of joy squirting intensely in his mouth causing her to tremble immensely the pleasure overload was crazy, she has NEVER came this hard. She eventually settled down, panting deeply as peter gulped her cum down, he loved up to her and grabbed her by the hips.

"Ready bitch?" She just nodded frantically with pleasing eyes. He grinned and pressed his cocks tip against her cunt, proceeding to rub his cock tip against her pussy extremely fast causing her to scream out in pleasure he gripped her by the neck and slowly slid his cock into her pussy she moaned as best she could considering he was choking her. 

Peter's lip twitched and he squeezed her neck tighter causing her eyes to widen but she couldn't comprehend what she was feeling, the pain from choking...and the immense pleasure as his cock slid into her cunt, stretching her walls beyond belief. Bulging her stomach out quite a bit. Peter squeezed her neck with his other hand as well. Finally hilting himself into her pussy. 

He snarled and proceeded to fuck in and out of her pussy making wet sopping noises as he fucked it. He grinned as he stared at her eyes slowly blacking out and tears beginning to roll down her face. He loved the way her face began turning blue. He released her hold on his neck letting her take in desperate breaths he leaned down forcing his weight on her, fucking her harder and deeper she held him closley, despite all he did to her she still felt the need to be near him, to be one with him. He growled in pleasure forcing his cock as hard as he could into her pussy 

"Im gonna cum bitch, are you ready? Are you ready to receive my baby whore?"he growled as he thrusted harder, his cock tensing up nearing his orgasm.

"Please! Please master cum inside me!"Loki cried out wrapping her legs around her waist he gripped her by the neck once more and grunted pouring his thick molten hot jizz into her pussy, most definitely impregnating her. 

"AHHHHG!"he growled cumming intensely, causing her to squirt once again, for the 3rd time in a row, he came so much inside her it bulges her stomach out, he was still moaning and grunting. Holding her tightly, loki twitched underneath her panting deeply peter stood up using his hands as support as he stared down at her. He spat right on her face."im not done with you yet bitch."she flinched as she was spat on, he pulled out of his cunt, watching the cum ooze like lava as he stood up.

WARNING VERY BRUTAL SCENE COMING UP.

Peter cracked his neck and suddenly kicked her in the nose, earning a loud cracking sound, her head flung back as he kicked her, blood splashed on her face from her own nose, he kicked her in the stomach, breaking a few ribs, he then spun her over and began slamming his fist into her face caving it in eventually, causing her to cry out in pain as blood splashed on his fist and her face. He spun her around and grabbed her by the hair.

"Please stop!"Loki cried out peter grinned slightly.

"Not done yet whore."he said slamming her head into the floor over and over again, a puddle of blood appearing under her face. Before he dropped her head, she lied there rolling over a few times in pain peter stood up and spat in her face once more.

"Now i'm through with you"

11 years later, in his made universe, but just 5 minutes in the real world. Peter walked out of the building eventually, with lok attached to his arm with a smile on her face. And a ring on her finger. As well as a 10 year old child?"

"What the hell? What'd you do in there?"hawley said in shock.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Loki is mine now, so you don't need to worry about her. 

"Daddy who are these people?"his daughter asked pointing to them.

"There friends that's all."

"So what do we call you?"toni asked deciding to just drop it, this guy didn't seem like the gyy she wanted to piss off.

"You were already told. Right? You are to refer to uim as infinity ...if he wishes it, if not. Then you call him master or my lord…"Loki said staring at them with a snarl on her lips. Peter snapped the universe he created around stark tower vanishing.

"Relax my dear. Come."he said tugging the collar on her neck, which she obidently owed his orders walking forward. 

Chapter 1 done! What'd you guys think? As you can see, this is a completely different peter. Abd actually from now on, he will be referred to as infinity. All i checked no one in marvels named infinity. Actually, I looked it up. And yea infinity isn't a "character" infinity is even labeled as an it, so yea technically i'm still good to use the name.


End file.
